diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/322012
' Tellos saß bereits vor dem Morgengrauen ... - von Tellos, 4.2.2012' Tellos saß bereits vor dem Morgengrauen des nächsten Tages aufrecht in seinem Bett und wartete auf die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Er trank etwas Tee den er sich aufgebrüht hatte und ging den gestrigen Tag nochmal durch. Zuerst einmal der Kampf gegen den Soldat des 102. selten hatte er so einen guten Kämpfer im Duell gegenüber gestanden. Dabei hatte er schon gegen fast alles mögliche gekämpft. Der Sieg war schwer erkauft, aber es war ein fairer Kampf und Tellos akzeptierte den schlichten Gedanken das er etwas Glück hatte. Er dankte dem Licht dafür, das er es geschafft hatte, doch das Tunier war noch nicht vorbei und der nächste Gegner wartete. Auch vollkommen verhüllt gab sein Gegner sich insgeheim bekannt und er freute sich nurnoch mehr drauf. Er sah in die Tasse hinab und dachte nach. Dieses Relikt, Artefakt oder was auch immer es war.. war es wirklich so gefährlich wie Aelendra ihm gesagt hat? Es durfte nicht in die falschen Hände geraten, hatte sie gesagt. Als die ersten sonnenstrahlen sich über die Dächer der Stadt schoben sah er auf, das Licht wärmte langsam sein Gesicht und er musste die Augen schließen, denn er sah direkt hinein. Ja, er freute sich auf den Kampf gegen seine Gegnerin, doch machte er sich auch Gedanken darüber wie er gegen sie kämpfen würde. Würde er ohne Rücksicht vorgehen oder würde es ihn kurz vor Ende straucheln lassen? Als er roch wie der Koch schon das Frühstück zubereitete stand er auf und begab sich nahc unten Das wallende Rot ihres Kleides - von Kayathea, 4.2.2012 Das wallende Rot ihres Kleides verfolgte jeden Schritt auf dem Weg hin zum Turnierplatz. Das dritte Turnier. Das dritte Duell. Der dritte Kontrahent, der darauf aus war dem amtierenden Champion die Blüte abzuluchsen und Kayathea betrachtete nachdenklich diesen an ihrer Seite während sie sich seiner Schrittfolge anpasste um auch gemeinsam fließende Bewegung beizubehalten. Es herrschte Schweigen, angespanntes Schweigen wie ein feines Knistern in der Luft. Wie immer wurden sie verfolgt vom schweigenden Pfand. Abgepasst von “B-R“, der ihnen hinter einer Häuserecke auflauerte. Und während sie den Weg fortsetzten, kam sie nicht umhin dem Maskierten ein paar verstohlene Blicke aus dem Augenwinkel zuzuwerfen. Maskierte Menschen weckten in ihr stetig den Eindruck von Illegalität – sie würde ihn im Auge behalten. Der Turnierplatz war dieses Mal nicht überfüllt, als sie ankamen, offenbar nutzten die meisten Gäste heute die berühmte akademische Viertelstunde um sich zu verspäten. Ein sachter Kuss noch, wie versprochen, das eigene Pfand überlassen ehe sie erneut gezwungen war sich vom Geliebten zu lösen und ihren angestammten Platz am Rand des Duellplatzes einzunehmen. Wie ein d.icker schwarzer Schlauch lag das schuppige Tier um ihre Schultern – ein symbolischer Akt, in Erinnerung an das Wappen der Growlings – heute moralische Unterstützung in geübter Perfektion. Die schwarzen Haare zum Rahmen aufgelockt, die Lippen in Farbe getunkt. Sie bevorzugte normalerweise einen eher natürlichen Eindruck, doch diesmal brach sie das Bild. Während der üblichen Waffenüberprüfung nutzte sie um den Herausforderer zu mustern. Tellos van Haven. Der archetypische Adel. Tatsächlich konnte er dem Champion gefährlich werden, so wie sie bereits beim ersten Treffen vermutet hatte. Er würde sich anders geben als die bisherigen Plattenträger, er hatte eine wirkliche Chance zu gewinnen – eine kleine. Das Vertrauen Kayatheas in die Kampfkünste Johns war ungebrochen, der kleine Wortwechsel vor dem Duell ähnelte dem des ersten. Sie wünschte ihm kein Glück. Sie wusste er würde gewinnen, wenngleich sich mit jedem Tag in den tiefen ihres Bewusstseins mehr der kleine Wunsch nach zurückkehrender Zweisamkeit regte. Kurz glitt ihr Blick über den sandigen Platz, hinüber gen Ragelind – dem Pfand – um diese zu mustern. Rosanes Kleid, roter Unterstoff – wieder fragte sie sich, woher sie dieses Ungetüm hatte. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie besonderes Modebewusstsein, aber das erkannte sogar sie. Ein greller Störfaktor in ihrem Bild – und sie meinte nicht das Kleid. Ihr Haupt schüttelte sich ehe sie zurück zu den Kontrahenten kehrte, die Miene entspannte sich wieder und wie gedankenverloren streichelte der Daumen über das schuppige Köpfchen des faulen Tieres, das müde züngelte. Eher beiläufig beobachtete sie das Geschehen, das routinierte Prozedere ehe der Kampf losging. Dann der Kampf. Berauschend. Der spannendste bisher. Zunächst schien es, als wäre Johnathan dem Herausforderer meilenweit überlegen. Er setzte bereits zum Schlag auf die Lilie an, als der Adelige aufgerüttelt wurde. Er begann den Nachteil der schweren Platte zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu nutzen – verletzt vom Dolch des Champions setzte er mehr auf die Wucht seiner Platte als auf die Waffenfertigkeit des verletzten Armes und schließlich – Kayathea hielt den Atem an – segelte die Lilie des Champions zu Boden. Er war geschlagen, ein neuer Champion gekürt. Sogleich huschte sie nach vorne, schuf sich ein Bild des Zustandes. Das Bein verletzt, ansonsten unverändert. Beruhigung. Über diese Neuigkeit war der Umstand der Niederlage vergessen. Es ging ihm gut. Er würde neue Chancen erhalten. Und – was nicht unerheblich war – sie würden heute in trauter Zweisamkeit den Heimweg antreten. Draussen war es noch finstere Nacht .. - von Caryl, 4.2.2012 Draussen war es noch finstere Nacht als Caryl ihre Augen aufschlug. Ihre Atmung war leicht beschleunigt und die letzten Bilder des Traumes rauschten aus ihren Gedanken, das höhnische Lachen erstarb gleichsam. Sie nahm ihre Hand unter der Decke hervor und legte sich jene flach auf die Stirn, sie konnte spüren das sie leicht geschwitzt hatte. Es war aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie in den vergangenen Nächten gewesen. Seit dem Vorfall am Turm hatte sie keine Nacht mehr durchgeschlafen. Immer wieder kamen die Bilder in ihr hoch, das Gesicht des Magiers welcher sie auslachte, die Schnecke mit dem Gesicht ihres Verlobten, die Schreie der anderen und in jedem Traum erstickte sie langsam und war machtlos es zu verhindern. Sie hatten wirklich Glück gehabt, alle drei, wieder mehr oder weniger heil zurück zu sein. Im Lazarett war es still und nur der wage Schein einiger entfernter Kerzen oder Fackeln drang durch die weißen Vorhänge. Langsam drehte sich Caryl auf die Seite, darauf bedacht das verletzte Bein nicht zu sehr zu bewegen. Der Schmerz war mittlerweile erträglich wenn sie vorsichtig war. Nur die abheilenden Wunden im Gesicht pochten und juckten nun leicht da sich Krusten gebildet hatten. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Liege neben ihrer. Zaid lag ruhig dort, ebenso auf der Seite und ihr zugewandt. Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich aus seinem schwarzen Schopf gelöst und hing vor seinen Augen. Wie gerne hätte sie nun, wie es üblich war, auf seinem Rücken gelegen, während er auf dem Bauch lag und seinem ruhigen Atem gelauscht. Sie liebte es wenn sie so morgends aufwachte und noch an seinem Schlaf auf diese Weise teilhaben konnte, es war so friedlich und warm. Ein Lächeln bildete sich unwillkürlich als sie ihn ansah. Der Mann der alles für sie war, ihre Zukunft und ihr Halt. Zaid wollte das sie ein paar Tage weggeht um sich zu erholen, nach Darnassus zu Orithil oder ihren Eltern in das Rotkammgebirge. Nach wie vor aber wollte sie hier bleiben, sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein. Er musste da sein wenn sie aufwachte, von Alpträumen geplagt, so wie jetzt. Sie würde nun einiges von dem Turnier verpassen und es ärgerte sie, die Sorge aber um ihre Freunde und die Trauer um Liam und Lena, von denen sie nicht wusste ob sie die beiden je wiedersehen würde, war momentan viel stärker. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und, wollte sein Gesicht berühren, tat es aber öletzlich doch nicht. Dennoch öfffnete Zaid die Augen und es machte den Anschein als habe er darauf gewartet, gar nicht wirklich geschlafen. Er sah ihr ruhig entgegen: "Alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?", fragte er leise. "Jah, alles gut.", anwortete sie, ebenso gedämpft. Von draussen würde man nun nur leises gemurmel druch den Vorhang hören, ehe die beiden wieder einschliefen. Ein neuer Tag würde anbrechen und hoffentlich wieder ein Stück der Schmerzen genommen haben. Wie sollte man sich fühlen? .. - von Jouroné, 5.2.2012 Wie sollte man sich fühlen? Geehrt, verwirrt, ängstlich, glücklich, geschmeichelt oder doch nur eingesperrt? Eine seltsame Frage....vielleicht. Natürlich fühlte sie sich geehrt. Ihr schwamm das Bild von Caryls Lächeln durch den Kopf als sie von ihrem Kleid erzählt hatte... Was waren das nur für Tage in dieser Stadt? Hatte sie doch erst Freiheit bedeutet...war der Käfig nur ein wenig größer geworden. Sie lag im Bett und dachte darüber nach. Der Ritter hatte den Champion geschlagen und sie konnte wirklich nicht sagen, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Der Ritter war zu adlig, um gegenüber dem Pfand nicht freundlich zu sein, aber sie hatte ihn auch schon anders erlebt. Aufbrausend und ungeduldig war er gewesen, hatte sich von ihr zurecht weisen lassen müssen. Ein schwer einzuschätzender Mann, wie sie fand. Auch war ihr noch nicht ganz klar in welchem Verhältnis er zu der Dame stand. War sie sein Weib oder waren es Geschwister? Cousine und Cousin? Der Altersuntschied schien auf jeden Fall zu klein für Mutter und Sohn. Womöglich steckte auch gar nichts dahinter. Sicher konnte man sich aber nicht sein ihrer Meinung nach. Und dann...Sie vergrub das Gesicht an dem weichen Fell von Sams Flanke. Der Kater störte sich nicht weiter daran, war er es doch schon gewohnt. Er war ein netter Mann, höflich, zuvorkommend und trotzdem nicht so steif wie viele aus dem Adel. Er hatte schon vieles erlebt, von Liebe über Schlacht bis zum Verrat und ja, er war eine angenehme Gesellschaft. Sie würde es sicherlich nicht schlecht treffen mit ihm, so er denn ihrem Großvater ein besseres Angebot machen würde als vorlag. Und immerhin kannte sie ihn ein wenig, was schon wesentlich mehr war als bei dem anderen. Trotzdem...ja, es war nicht unüblich und an sich störte sie es auch nicht so wie sicherlich manch andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter...trotzdem. Sie bezweifelte, dass sie den Anforderungen gerecht werden könnte und...beim Licht...er war beinahe zehn Jahre älter noch als es ihr eigener Vater wäre, würde dieser noch leben. "Hast du dich denn immer noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnt? Es war doch schon immer vollkommen klar." Flüsterte sie sich selbst zu und schloß die Augen. Sie versuchte sich eine Vorstellung zu machen, wie es weiter gehen könnte. Würde ihr Großvater zustimmen, würde sie sicher schneller noch heiraten als gedacht. Wahrscheinlich würde er noch ein paar Jahre mit seiner Mannschaft in verschiedene Schlachten ziehen während sie irgendwo in der Fremde auf seine Kinder aufpasste. Aber er hatte sie sehr nett behandelt, traute ihr wohl auch ein wenig was zu. Sie könnte ihn vielleicht auch davon abhalten diese Kinder zu schlagen, zumindest glaubte sie daran. Und dann? Realistisch gesehen würde sie noch vor ihrem 30. Lebensjahr Witwe werden. Man würde werben und sie hätte zu entscheiden. Natürlich, sie hätte dann selbst zu entscheiden welche Verbindung die sinnvollste wäre. So wie es sein soll, wie es schon immer war. Sie strahlten sich als sie sich sahen ... und das nach nur wenigen Stunden der Trennung. Als sie mit auf die Hügel am Rande der Stadt gegangen war und von dort oben alles überblicken konnte, jeden Baum und jedes Dach sah, sah wie die Sonne in all ihrer majestätischem Pracht das Feld räumte für die kühle Nacht, waren sie wieder da. Die Zweifel, die an ihre nagten, ob das alles richtig wäre so wie es war. Ob das wirklich sie war oder nur...etwas anderes. Ob er überhaupt in der Lage war das zu sehen, was sie sah? Egal, ob man es ziemte oder nicht? Der Wind trug sanft den Geschmack von Salz und Meer über die Baumwipfel zu ihr. Ihr wurde kalt. Vielleicht war es nicht nur der Wind...wundervoller Wind. Kinderträume...nichts weiter...nur die Träume eines kleinen Mädchens, das die Welt nicht kannte. "Ja!", quietschte Salix erfreut auf, ... von Kartash, 5.2.2012 "Ja!", quietschte Salix erfreut auf, als Tellos die Lilie von Growlings Brustharnisch schnitt und patschte sich sofort wieder an den stoffigen Mundschutz. Sie war da. Sie stand im Publikum, am Rande des Zauns. Vermummt, so, wie sie auch als Herausforderin auftreten will. Ihre Rüstung, teils mit Platte versehen, aber auch verstärktes Leder. Man konnte das Alter der Metalle ansehen. Hier und da hing noch etwas Sand und Staub in den Zwischenräumen der Lederschichten. Tellos hat gewonnen! Sie freute sich unglaublich für ihn, doch dann schoss es ihr wie ein Blitz durch die Gedanken. Oh Licht! Das heißt, dass ich ihn herausfordern muss, sofern es klappt... und dann gegen ihn kämpfen. Salix biss sich unter dem Tuch auf die Unterlippe und lauschte dem Knarrzen des Bretterzauns, als sie die Hand enger drumrum schlang. Eine Stimme schlich sich in ihre Gedanken, die ihr so vertraut war. ~Jetzt geh schon hin! Fordere ihn heraus! Du musst ihn ja zum Glück nicht abschlachten, sondern nur die Lilie treffen. Geh schon... geh...jetzt!~ Unschlüssig tappste sie auf der Stelle am Zaun, diesen immernoch festhaltend. Sollte sie vielleicht erst auf einen anderen Champion warten um diesen dann herauszufordern? Aber was sollte das bringen? Irgendwann müsste sie sowieso gegen ihn kämpfen. Salix atmete tief durch und wollte gerade zu Tellos gehen, als sich plötzlich jemand zu ihr gesellte. Ein älterer Mann, weißes langes Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden mit einer unverkennbaren Rüstung, lehnte sich an den Zaun und sah sie an. Aldo Reyn. Salix schluckte und blinzelte. Mist, wenn der mich jetzt erkennt ist die ganze Vermummungsgeschichte vorbei..., kreiste es in ihrem Kopf. Er sah in ihr azurblaues Augenpaar, welches als einziges vom Gesicht zu erkennen war. Reyn blickte aber nicht einfach nur in die Augen, nein, er sah durch sie hindurch, in sie. Salix fuchtelte etwas mit den Händen herum. War sie darauf bedacht keinen Pieps von sich zu geben. Schnell drehte sie sich um und eilte zu dem gefeierten Champion. Puh... das ging gerade nochmal gut..., dachte sie sich und wartete einen Moment ab, bis sie sich dann zwischen die feiernden van Havens und die Organisatoren stellte. Sie zog die lederverstärkte Kapuze mehr ins Gesicht, ehe sie mit einer verstellten, tief klingenderen Stimme zu Tellos sprach: "Ich fordere Euch heraus, Champion. - In zwei Tagen. Gleicher Ort, gleiche Stelle." Es war ausgesprochen, nun gab es kein zurück mehr. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Hoffentlich erkennt mich jetzt keiner... Ringsherum standen so viele bekannte Gesichter. Tellos schmunzelte und sagte mit seiner typischen, ruhigen dunkleren Stimme: "Ich dachte mir schon, dass mich jemand noch am selben Tage herausfordern würde." Salix lächelte unter ihrem Mundschutz. Ihre Augen blitzten auf, als er annahm und sie wollte sich schon gerade umdrehen und sich in Sicherheit wiegen -nur schnell weg von den vielen bekannten Gesichtern- als Arvenya sie mit den Worten: "Der Champion bestimmt Zeit, Tag und Ort." davon abhielt. Salix blinzelte. ~Man, jetzt reiss dich mal zusammen. Du bist ja völlig durcheinander und viel zu euphorisch!~, drang die Stimme wieder in ihre Gedanken. Sie räusperte sich und blickte zurück zu Arvenya und Tellos. "Ähm... stimmt. - Also?" Ihre Stimmbänder versagten kurz, während sie diese verstellte Tonlage zum Neuen vollführte. "Nach der ärztlichen Behandlung werden wir sehen, wann der Champion das nächste Duell ankündigt. Wartet solange vor dem Haus, bis die Ärztin ihr Urteil gefällt hat.", sprach Arvenya ruhig aus und nickte. Irghs... das bedeutet noch länger warten. Noch länger die misstrauischen, musternden Blicke auf mir. - "Natürlich.", gab Salix ganz lässig von sich und wartete vor dem Haus in dem Tellos untersucht wurde. Sie spürte die Blicke auf sich, besonders von Arcaynas. Sie kannte ihn schon von der Arbeit her, war er ein stummer Knabe gewesen, mit einem immer durchbohrenden, misstrauischen Blick. Plötzlich tauchte auch noch Aelendra auf und stellte sich vor sie. Och, ney... die nicht auch noch..., blubberte sie gedanklich. Eine kurze Begrüßung von der Lady van Haven und dann die Feststellung ihrerseits: "Ihr seid nicht besonders gesprächig, wie?" Salix schüttelte den Kopf. "Nunja.. dann wünsche ich dennoch viel Erfolg und Glück beim nächsten Turnier.“ Endlich ging die Türe auf und die Ärztin trat mit Tellos heraus. Salix wandte sich zu den beiden, mehr zu Tellos und sah gespannt zu ihm auf. "Montag, gleiche Uhrzeit, selber Ort.", kündigte er an. Salix trat hervor und reichte ihm die Hand, auf dass es beschlossen sei. An den Unterarmen griffen sie sich und da war er wieder... der Blick von Tellos, als wenn er vermuten würde, wer hinter der Maske steckt. Natürlich musste er seine Vermutung auch noch in Worte fassen: "Seltsam... Ihr habt die selben Augen, wie meine 'Mutter'." In diesem Moment zögerte sie mit dem Handgriff. Ahje, lass mich endlich los und gehen... dann vergisst du deine Vermutung auch ganz schnell wieder! Naja.. zumindest, bis zum nächsten Duell. Sie wurde unruhiger, doch musste sie Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, was auch ihre Augen erreichte. Warm sah sie ihm entgegen. War sie doch einfach nur stolz auf ihn. Schließlich drehte sie sich um und schritt eilig den steilen Weg zum Zwergenviertel hoch. Immernoch so viele bekannte Gesichter auf der Erhöhung. Schnell zum Gasthaus und umziehen..., sie wollte gerade um die Ecke gehen, in die Gasse die zur Brücke zum Handelsdistrikt führt, als eine krakelende Kinderstimme von hinten rief: "Duhu?!" Salix bremste ab und sah über die Schulter. Mist, Dragana! Das junge Mädchen mit viel zu großem Schlapphut tappste flink hinter ihr her. "Warte doch mal!", rief sie mit der kleinen Hand fuchtelnd, ehe sie direkt vor Salix stand. Was mach ich jetzt?.. Ich kann die Kleine ja nicht einfach so... naja.. so stehen lassen... Sie seufzte und schaut zu Dragana runter. "Hm?", gab Salix von sich. - "Du, darf ich mal den Ring anschauen? Die anderen sind total gemein und wollen mir den nicht zeigen!" Das kleine Mädchen schob die Unterlippe vor und schniefte. Salix ging in dem Moment einiges durch den Kopf, doch entschied sie sich dem armen Mädchen den Ring zu zeigen. Sie kniete nieder, dass sie auf Augenhöhe kam, hob den Ring an, der sich an einer Kette um ihren Hals befand und legte die Finger festhaltend um eben jene Kette. Dragana quietschte begeistert auf und befummelte direkt den Ring, steckte ihre eigenen kleinen Finger hinein und besah sich die eingravierte Lilie. "Darf ich den auch mal richtig halten?", plapperte die Kleine. "Nein, weißt du... das ist für mich wie so eine Art.. naja... Ehering. Eh... Nur der Träger darf ihn auch richtig anziehen und ehm, ja...", versuchte sich Salix irgendwie zu erklären. Konnte sie der Kleinen doch nicht sagen, dass sie ihr misstraut und womöglich mit dem Ring abhaut. "Och, bittööö!", schniefte Dragana und setzt nun ein besonders treffendes Schmollgesicht auf. Für einen Moment verlor sich Draganas Stimme in Salix Gedanken, denn ihr war so, als hätte sie was im Augenwinkel bemerkt. Eine Gestalt oder ein Schatten. Vielleicht nur Einbildung. - "Nein tut mir Leid, Kleines. Pass auf... wenn das Turnier vorbei ist, dann schenke ich ihn dir, ja? Naja, sofern die Weißwachts die Ringe nicht wieder zurück haben wollen." - "Und wann ist daahaaas?", schniefte Dragana. Von dem Angebot schien sie nicht besonders viel zu halten, da keinerlei Glück in der Stimme der Kleinen zu hören war. "In ein paar Wochen.", antwortete Salix, die immernoch vor dem Mädchen kniete, welche die Patschehändchen am Ring an der Kette hatte. "Aber das ist noch VOLL langäää!", plärrte das Kind. Salix seufzte. "Bittäää! Ich will doch nurmal richtig gucken!" - Da war er wieder. Der Schatten hinter den Kisten. Also war es doch keine Einbildung. M.ist, bestimmt einer, der mich wegen dem Ring überfallen will... ich sollte besser aufpassen. Salix reichte es nun mit dem quängelnden Kind und richtete sich auf. Verwundert schaute sie runter, als das Kind immernoch an dem Ring zu kleben schien. Hoch auf die Zehenspitzen hatte es sich dicht an Salix gestellt, nur um den Ring festzuhalten. Die Frau atmete tief und lautlos durch, ehe sie die einzig, ihr in dem Moment richtige Attacke bei so einer Klette einfiel. Mit dem Finger in die Seite pieksen. Tatsächlich ließ Dragana auch endlich ab und rieb sich die Seite. "He!", blinzelte das Mädchen. "Ich muss nun gehen.", drängelte Salix, sah zu den Kisten, wo die Gestalt dahinter lauerte und wandte sich um. Doch waren ihre Schritte nicht die Einzigen, die sie vernahm, nein, auch kleine Kindertappser. "Hee! Warte doch! Bitte lass mich den doch mal haltäään!", krakelte es wieder von hinten. Dragana war ihr an den Fersen und bestimmt auch diese beobachtende Gestalt. "Ich schenke ihn dir nach dem Turnier, Dra-", Salix brach ab. Konzentrier dich!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. "Was? Was hast du gesagt? Woher weißt du denn meine ersten drei Anfangsbuchstaben?", fragte das Mädchen verdutzt und stolperte hinterher. Salix bog nicht direkt in den Handelsdistrikt ein, sondern zum Rande des Kathedralenplatzes. Eine Täuschung für die Gestalt, die ihr, genau wie Dragana auf den Fersen war. "Jetzt sag doch mal?!", plärrte Dragana von hinten, die Mühe hatte Schritt zu halten. Als sie über die Brücke ging, die zum Handelsdistrikt und schlussendlich zur 'Güldenen Rose' führte,w agte Salix einen Blick über die Schulter. Gut, nur noch Dragana hinter mir... Ohne große Worte ging die junge Frau in das Gasthaus, nickte der Wirtin zu, die einen Schlüssel reichte. "Woher weißt du die Buchstaben meines Namens?!" - Dragana... stand sie doch nun auch im Gasthaus. "Ich weiß so einiges, Kleines." Tat Salix mal altklug und ging die Treppen zum Zimmer rauf. Sie hörte die Kleine unten noch meckern und zetern, während sie sich ihrer Vermummung entledigte und die normale Alltagsklamotte anzog. Liebes Lichtchen... das war ja vielleicht knapp... Massierend rieb sie sich die Nasenwurzel. Eingesackt in ein riesiges ... - von Ragelind, 5.2.2012 Eingesackt in ein riesiges, bis zum Hals hochgeschlossenes Nachtkleid sass sie ganz undamenhaft im Schneidersitz in der Mitte des Himmelbettes und zupfte an dessen Vorhängen. Ein weiches Bett ganz für sie alleine, in einem Zimmer ganz für sie alleine, das Malcor ein Gästezimmer genannt hatte. Ob man hier auch wusste, dass diese Betthimmel erfunden worden waren, damit einem keine Kakerlaken von der Zimmerdecke und wenn alles dunkel war beim Schlafen aufs Gesicht fielen? Sie glaubte zwar kaum, dass es in diesem Haus von Kakerlaken wimmeln würde, dazu war hier alles doch zu vornehm und gut organisiert, aber der Betthimmel gefiel ihr trotzdem. Sie wollte sich weiter auf das Bett konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Zwangsläufig kehrten die Gedanken zum vergangenen Duelltag zurück und damit zu der Flut von Sinneseindrücken, die über sie hereingebrochen war und deren Bilder, Gesichter, Namen, Geräusche und Gerüche wie ein Strudel um sie herum rasten, in dessen Mitte sie sass. Wie sollte sie das bloss sortiert bekommen? Dabei hatte sie sich doch gerade auch erst mit der stoischen Schweigsamkeit abgefunden, die sie mijn Herrn Growling nun entgegen brachte, nachdem die Fronten geklärt waren. Kein Wort hatten sie mehr miteinander gewechselt seit dem Abend des letzten Duells bis zum heutigen Tag. Sie hatte nicht an die Tür geklopft, um Bescheid zu geben, dass es langsam Zeit wurde zum Turnierplatz aufzubrechen, sondern einfach ein grosses, tönernes Gefäss vom Schrank fallen lassen, dessen Bersten und Scheppern durch das ansonsten so stille Haus hallte. Ebenso schweigsam hatte sie ihm die Lilie am Brustharnisch befestigt und nur die Worte gesprochen, die für beide Gegner bestimmt waren. Mochte er ihr die Schweigsamkeit als Trotz auslegen, aber er hatte ihr ja keine andre Wahl gelassen! Zum ersten Mal sah sie nun deshalb dem Duell auch mit sehr zwiespältigen Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits wünschte sie endlich aus dieser feindlich- kalt anmutenden Umgebung heraus zu kommen. Andererseits konnte Ihr niemand sagen, was sie als Nächstes erwarten würde. Kurz tauchten wieder B-R´s Augen auf, die sie noch immer zu beobachten schienen. Ob es etwas nützen würde sich einzubilden, dass … ? Mit wedelnden Handbewegungen versuchte sie diese letzten Gedanken zu vertreiben und schimpfte sich selbst eine dumme Gans. Nochmal von vorn! Ihre Aufgabe bestand nicht darin sich über andre Leute Gedanken zu machen, sondern ihnen zu dienen, ohne grossartige Empfindungen dabei zu haben. Zumindest das Haus van Haven schien dafür prädestiniert genug zu sein diese, ihre Pflichten, fraglos anzunehmen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Turniers nahm sie auch ihre Umgebung bewusst auf, versuchte sich ein Bild davon zu machen, welchen Stand das Haus van Haven in dieser Stadt hatte. Als Duellort hatte Johnathan Growling wieder den üblichen Platz hinterm Zwergenviertel am Rande der Stadt gewählt. Wieso tat er das? Glaubte er damit eine Art Heimvorteil zu haben oder wählte er ihn nur, weil er ihm schon zweimal Glück gebracht hatte? Eigentlich tendierte sie dazu anzunehmen, dass es Johnathan Growling im Grunde ganz egal war, da er sich so wenig als Teil des Turniers sah, wie er genauso wenig Teil der Stadt zu sein schien; einfach ein kleines Rädchen innerhalb einer grossen Maschinerie, die sich Stadt nennt mit der selbstgewählten Position dabei auch noch so wenig als möglich aufzufallen. Ob er überhaupt noch einmal herausfordern würde, wenn er heute verlor? Ihr Bild von Tellos van Haven als einer jungen Fuchstute schien sich zu bestätigen. Er war längst nicht das Oberhaupt und die Führung des Hauses für das er antrat. Nicht, dass er nicht vielleicht auch das Zeug dazu haben würde, aber offensichtlich genügte ihm die Entwicklung in militärisch- exekutiver Richtung und die eigentlichen Geschicke des Hauses leitete Lady van Haven. Insofern war das Duell natürlich spannend, dass allein vom Auftreten des Herausforders nicht abzuschätzen war, welche andren, vielleicht grösseren Ziele noch dahinter stecken mochten. Johnathan Growling stand für sich selbst, Tellos van Haven für ein ganzes Haus. Würde ein Kämpfer, trotzdem er es nicht ausschliesslich für sich selbst tat, alles in die Waagschale werfen, um zu gewinnen? Tellos van Haven tat es! Obwohl es Anfangs aussah, als würde auch er gegen Johnathan Growling unterliegen, schaffte er es trotz Verletzung verbissen weiter zu kämpfen und die Lilie vom Brustharnisch des Champions zu schlagen. Unwillkürlich nötigte ihr das auch Bewunderung ab, obwohl sie noch minutenlang wie festgewachsen auf ihrem Platz stehenblieb, um die Reaktionen des Publikums über sich hinweg spülen zu lassen. Das Volk feierte und sie musste leicht lächeln, als sie bemerkte, dass jemand von der Seite an sie heran getreten war. Ein Mann, der etwas schreiben wollte, für eine Zeitung vielleicht? Sie konnte ihn nur erstaunt ansehen, ohne zu verstehen, weshalb er ausgerechnet mit ihr sprechen wollte. Wie ein erlösender Fingerzeig tauchte jedoch Lady Jourone von Weißwacht vor ihr auf und scheuchte sie in ihrer unverwechselbar liebenswürdig-schrillen Art an die Seite des neuen Champions. Fast war sie ihr sogar dankbar dafür, bekam sie doch endlich etwas zu tun. Der neue Champion musste ärztlich versorgt werden, er hatte bestimmt Durst, sollte nach Hause gebracht werden, um sich zu erholen und vielleicht auch noch ein wenig feiern... Die Tage, die folgten schienen fast schon zu schön um wahr zu sein. Man hatte sie aufgenommen, als würde sie schon immer dazu gehören. Ihre Pflichten beschränkten sich darauf selbst zu entscheiden, was zu erledigen sei und da Herr Tellos noch immer Ruhe brauchte, um sich schnell von der Verletzung zu erholen, hielten sie sich die meiste Zeit auf dem Anwesen der van Havens in Sturmwind auf. Herr Malcor als Freund des Hauses hatte ihr ein paar sehr wertvolle Tipps gegeben, worauf man im Haus van Haven besondren Wert legte und sogar Mylady van Haven lies sie an der Familiengeschichte und Entwicklung des Hauses teilhaben. Man trank, man tanze, man schlief, unterhielt sich über die gegenwärtige Lage in- und ausserhalb Sturmwinds, plante für die Zukunft, machte sich Sorgen, teilte Leid oder lachte. Es war, als würde das Leben ganz normal weitergehen, obwohl sie da war. Man konnte leicht der Illusion verfallen, dass es immer so weiter gehen könnte, aber Lord Weißwacht erinnerte sie auch mit unverwechselbarer Perfektion daran, dass noch Nichts entschieden war, als Ihr Lord Tellos ein Paket mit dem Zeichen der Lilie überreichte. In dem Paket: ein Kleid … eine Robe. Aufwendig verarbeitet und reich bestickt und aus einem Stoff, der edler nicht sein konnte, ihrer Figur und ihrem ganzen Aussehen schmeichelte, als sei sie eine Prinzessin. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, welche Bedeutung diesem Geschenk zukommen mochte. War es eine dezente Verbeugung des Hauses Weißwacht vor dem Haus der van Havens und sollte ihm Annerkennung zollen oder bezweckte der Lord das Gegenteil davon und wollte sein Pfand nach wie vor heraus stechen lassen und daran erinnern, welche Funktion es noch immer hatte? Wie dem auch sei, die Blicke der Männer waren in jedem Fall dazu gedacht, sie erröten zu lassen, als man sie drängte die Robe anzuprobieren. Die Offenheit und Herzlichkeit waren ihr fast peinlich, auch wenn man ihr immer wieder versicherte, das auch das zu den Traditionen des Hauses van Haven gehörte. Dennoch entschied sie die Robe zukünftig nur an Duelltagen zu tragen, zumal es keine expliziten Anweisungen von Lord Weißwacht zu dem Geschenk gab. Als sie sich wieder umzog zogen für einen Augenblick die Namen und Gesichter der fünf ihr bisher bekannten Kontrahenten in diesem Turnier vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorüber. Der nächste Herausforderer würde sogar eine Frau sein und was viel wichtiger schien: so wie Tellos van Haven sich ausgedrückt hatte, würde dies sogar ein Duell mit persönlichen Ursachen und Konsequenzen sein. Sie sollte die Augen auf jeden Fall besser offen halten und konnte nur hoffen, dass genau das auch Lady Jourone tun würde. War sie nicht schliesslich auch genau deswegen von Lord Weißwacht zu dem Turnier geschickt worden...? So raunte ich dem vor Glück ... von Verkan, 5.2.2012 So raunte ich dem vor Glück strotzendem Degen noch vor dem entscheidenden Duell zu, was meine Tat sein sollte wenn er denn verlor. Sein Ring sollte nichtmehr lange der Seine bleiben wenn er an jenem Tag die Entscheidung treffen würde zu verlieren, er jedoch zeigte sich unbeeindruckt von den Worten und tat daran zum Turnier zu eilen. Es waren noch genau sechs Minuten bis zum Anfang des Kampfes, so verriet es mir die praktische Anschaffung in meiner Rechten; die silberne Taschenuhr. Mit meinem Feind ging ich zusammen wie Freund und Freund den knappen Weg, welcher getan werden musste um den immer wieder selben Platz zu erreichen. Nach viel Adelsgeschwätz fand ich dann schließlich einen der Plätze, welcher mir zusagte und schloss eine Wette mit der Dame ab, welche mir womöglich heute einen Ring besorgen würde. Ich beschaute mir Spektakel, welches sich im Ring abspielte. Ein Kinderspiel für Growling diesen Kontrahenten zu zerlegen schien es, ja sogar eine ordentliche Verletzung ließ sich dieser Tellos verpassen, doch im Kampfe fallen Würfel immer erst zum Ende hin und so zerlegte Tellos nach einigen Rückstößen Growling. Das Glück des Champions ward versiegt und ein Neuer geboren. Versager hallte es aus den Zuschauerreihen gen Growling, nicht sicher ob er es als meine Stimme identifizieren konnte, doch ich hoffte es. Die Wettschulden wurden besiegelt und direkt wollte man mich sprechen. Hinter mir die Söldnerin elfischen Blutes, welche mich vom Platze entführte um sich mit mir zu unterhalten. So klar wie das Wasser der Flüsse Westfalls konnte man sich denken wofür sie sich interessierte, was sie wollte. Es begann ein Gespräch über den Ring und ich traf eine Entscheidung der Unklarheit. Später solle sie erfahren was meine Wahl sei, doch noch während sie mich wegzog war die Entscheidung bereits getroffen, die nächste Herausforderung bereits gesprochen. Ein neu geschmiedeter Plan zerbrochen vom Schicksal selbst, ohne auch nur Nennung gefunden zu haben. So erfuhr ich jedenfalls als ich mich ein zweites Mal wagte mich zu Growling zu begeben, diesmal allerdings um ihn einzuweihen. Ein kleines Geschenk galt mir dennoch. Ich erfuhr von der Feindschaft zwischen dem mit zu viel Glück gesegneten Growling und dem Hause Van Haven. Ein doch relatives Gespräch entstand mit dem Verschwinden des Degens, jedoch brachte dieses mich nicht weiter. Es war störend das Pfand in der Obhut des Adels zu wissen, jedoch galt es an mir das zu beenden… oder an der zweiten maskierten Gestalt des Turniers. Soweit ist dies aber nun alles einige Tage her und morgen erwartet mich endlich meine zweite Chance, welches es zu nutzen gilt. Kopf. Zahl. Kopf. Zahl. Zahl. Kopf. Zahl. Kopf. Kopf. Zahl. Kopf. Kopf. Kopf. Auf und ab gleitet die Münze in meinen Händen hier an diesem ruhigen Ort, nur noch zweiundzwanzig Stunden. „Ein Zurechtweisen des Adels oder ein Tanz mit meinem weiblichen Gegenstück?“